Trick or Treat
by TymeChive46
Summary: It's Halloween. As much as Ponyboy Curtis would love to stay at home and read a good book. He made a deal to his brother. Guess what! The greasers are going trick or treating. One-Shot Written by Chive.


**A/N: Thank you for opening up my fanfiction. This is just a One-shot so no more will be added on. **

When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I had only two things on my mind: Halloween and the idiotic deal I made with Soda earlier. Today was October 31st. Soda's favorite day of the year, and my least favorite. Soda enjoyed the free treats, and endless jokes he could pull.

"Alright, Pony." Two-Bit said, as him, Soda, and I walked home. "We took you to your movie. Now you have to hold up your end of the deal."

"Oh, come on. I don't even like trick or treating." Two-Bit at fourteen was convinced he was too old to trick or treat. He convinced Soda that he also couldn't trick or treat at thirteen. As the youngest, it was supposedly _my duty_to the gang, to get them all some treats.

"Hey, we had a deal. You saw your movie, I bought you that book, now you go get us some candy." Two-Bit puts his arm around my shoulder. "Besides we already got your costume."

"You didn't _buy _me anything. You stole that book. And I don't think some stolen clothes from socs' lockers counts as a costume"

"You're gonna send him around dressed like a soc?" Soda-Pop interjects . "What's the point in that?"

"Well, you got something else for him to wear?"

"I got ideas."

"Like?"

"He could be a pony."

"No. No way." I glare at Soda. Oh yeah, Ponyboy dressed as a Pony, what a hoot.

"I'm with him." Two-Bit says, "That's a terrible idea."

"Well he's gotta be something good, if we're gonna send him into the socs neighborhoods."

"What?" I stopped walking and gawked at him. "I'm not going in soc neighborhoods. You never said anything about that."

"Hey, nobody around our parts gives out good candy." Soda ushers for me to continue walking.

"Actually," Two-Bit chimes in, "Nobody around our parts gives out _any _candy."

"Exactly, so we better get you a good costume."

We continue walking home as Two-Bit and Soda bounce ideas off each other. Most of them are dumb, like going as the president or Mickey Mouse. When we reach the house, Soda suddenly gasps and runs inside, all excited. Me and Two-Bit exchange a glance and then go inside. Soda enters with a bed sheet with two holes in it, about the size of a quarter, a clean white shirt and old white slacks. He toss the shirt and pants at me, and orders for me to take a shower and change. When I'm finished, he tosses the sheet over my head, and adjusts it so I can see.

"Ta-da" he says when he's finished. I move my arms up and down as if I'm flapping wings.

"That's the dumbest costume I've ever seen."

"Well it's all we got," I continue flapping my arms up and down. "And see, the kid likes it."

"I can't see." I whine.

"It'll be dark, no one else will be able to see either."

When Darry gets home a little while after, he stares at me. Then turns to Soda, "What the h*** did you do to my bed sheet?"

"Hey, no swearing in front of the kid, your rule." Two- Bit reminds him. "And we turned him into a ghost, we're going to take him trick-or treatin'"

"Can he even see?"

"Yes," Soda says at the same time I say, "No."

Darry shakes his head. "Well at least take the sheet off his head while he's inside, and he has to wear a jacket or a sweatshirt under that. "

Soda pulls the sheet off my head, as if revealing something in a magic trick, and throws it on the ground. "Go get my grey sweat shirt out a' our room, will ya' Pony?" I went and found it, it was light grey, so it wouldn't be all that noticeable under the sheet.

Two- Bit stayed for dinner. And then when the sun started going down, Darry made me put on the sweatshirt and grumbled about wishing I wore something warmer, and soda put the sheet back over my head.

We stopped by Johnny's house, to see if he'd come along at my request. But as we neared his house, we heard shouting. Two- Bit and Soda exchanged a glance, "Keep my brother here," Soda said, running ahead. Two-Bit looked at me, "Looks like I'm stuck babysitting, as usual."

I wish I could see his expression, but the sheet on my face makes it hard. We waited silently, as the shouting got louder, and then abruptly stopped. Not long after, I heard Johnny say, "What's with the walking table cloth?"

"He's a ghost." Soda-Pop and Two-Bit said at the same time. They glanced at each other, "And he's gonna get us a killing of candy." Soda continued.

Even through the sheet I could see a bruise forming on Johnny's cheek. When he noticed me staring, I looked away. Feeling embarrassed he caught me staring. Johnny was the closest to my age, but he seems to be older than Soda sometimes.

From there we walked to Dally's. Which is easy to spot. It's an absolute pigsty. You don't even have to go in the building to tell. The windows are dirty and always shut, making it smell horrid on the inside. An old white fence is knocked down and lays in the front lawn, it's paint chipping off. As we approached it, the smell of cigarettes and alcohol hit me like a wall. I tried my hardest to ignore it as we walked up to the front door.

Soda pounded on the door, shouting "Hey Dall! Dallas!"

Two-Bit joined him. "Oh Dally!"

When Dally opened the door he glared at Soda, who just grinned, then smiled when he saw me and Johnny. "Why's the kid got a ripped sheet on his head?"

"He's a ghost." Two-Bit said, "We're taking him trick-or-treating."

"So why are you bothering me?"

"We need a ride to the Socs neighborhoods."

Dally's eyes widened. "Why would you take him there? He'll wind up with a knife in his back." he gave an odd chuckle. "Then he'll really be a ghost."

Soda gave Dally a hard look, "Don't you talk about my brother dying."

"Well if you aren't looking to get rid of him, why are you sending him around, in the dark, in Socs territory?"

"They got good candy, that's what Darry says," I say, to keep Soda from snapping at him again."

"Yeah, they got the good stuff, and we'll be with him anyway." Two-Bit says. "Plus, if we run into trouble, I just got a new blade."

Dallas sighed, "Yeah, I'll give you a ride. I'm surprised Mommy Darry let you take him."

We walked over to the where his old car was parked in front of the house. "I think Darry just wants some sweets. He just said to make the kid wear a jacket."

"I have a name you know," I grumbled.

"What was that ghosty?" Soda laughed climbing into the back of the car with me and Johnny squished between us , Two-Bit got shot gun. The whole drive to the other side of town was mostly just Dally and Johnny talking and Soda occasionally interrupting to say something random.

We eventually stopped on a street outside a neighborhood. "I'm gonna stay here with the car. You all get me some candy and come back." Dally says, lighting a cigarette.

Soda, Two-Bit, Johnny and I went into the neighborhood. I walked up to each house, a pillow case for my candy, while they waited by the driveway incase we ran into anyone who might cause trouble. Nobody really did. I got a couple of weird looks, but nobody denied me candy or made a scene. We kept going until there were no houses still giving out candy, which was around ten o'clock.

As we we're walking back to the car, Soda and Two-Bit were hollering and jumping around. I feel proud, even though I have the lamest costume ever, and people are staring at us from there windows. Johnny watches them celebrate, and smiles. It makes me proud to know me and the gang are one of the few things that make Johnny smile know a days.

Dally's face when we got to the car was priceless. His eyes lit up when he saw the pillowcase. I was glad to get to the car, the pillowcase was heavy and was making my arms tired.

Dally started the conversation for the drive home, "Hey, since I chaperoned you. I think I should get half the loot in that bag."

"Nah, we're all gonna split it with Darry and Steve." Two-bit says, "Hey Soda, where is Steve? You said he was joining us yesterday."

"Yeah, he decided to ditch us for that girl of his." Soda says bluntly, "I don't think he should get any of the candy."

Johnny agrees. "Steve's got a girl? Well she doesn't get any either."

Soda laughs, "I don't think he'll bring her around, dating at fourteen just means they have playdates at the movie theater together.

When we get home Darry looks overjoyed. Even Darry can't resist diving into a giant bag of candy. But eventually he tells me and Soda to quit stuffing our faces and go to bed. But right then I realise I forgot to do my English homework.

My English teacher's a jerk. I mean, he assigned homework on _Halloween_. And a 300 word essay nonetheless. I tell Soda, who shushes me and tells me not to let Darry find out, or he'll never let us trick or treating again. We pretend to be asleep until Darry turns the lights off and goes to sleep. Soda and I are extremely hyper from all the sugar in the candy bars.

Soda helps me brain storm what to write about. My teacher, Mr. Heindal, just told us to write about something we did recently, then went back to blabbing about verbs.

"How about you write about the time Darry got his head stuck in the fence," Soda suggests.

"Nah, I have to come up with something good, I don't want to flunk."

"You're not going to flunk."

"I will if I write about my brother squirming around and swearing about fences."

"Write about why this stupid english teachers a jerk."

"Again, I don't want to flunk."

Then it hits me. The easiest things to write about, are things that just happened.

_When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I had only two things on my mind: Halloween and the idiotic deal I made with Soda earlier…._

**A/N: I do not own the Outsiders.**

**Please review, it would be greatly appreciated. I will try to answer all reviews, via PM. **


End file.
